Unexpected escape
by aonalion
Summary: Crow breaks into the Kaiba Corp. Tower and steals some rare cards. Will Kaiba be able to stop him? Crossover, Kaiba X Crow, shounen-ai


Kaiba was practically the only one left in the Kaiba Corp. tower. All of his employees had gone home for the day, and the fact that it was rapidly getting darker outside the giant windows told him he should be going home too. Mokuba was probably waiting for him.

But he still had work to do. Godwin had called him and asked him to arrange the practical details about the upcoming tournament, the tournament which served no other purpose than deciding who would be the one to duel Jack Atlas. Kaiba hated the blond duelist, not only because he had stolen the title "King of games" from him, but also because he was an egoistic and self-centered bastard. Although Kaiba knew people talked about him in a similar fashion, he knew himself that there was a difference; Mokuba. Jack Atlas didn't care for anyone besides himself, but Kaiba did, even though it may have only been _one_ other person.

But this was work and work had to be done. Kaiba had designed the Duel Disks; he had designed the D-Wheels. If he really wanted to, he could probably sabotage Atlas' motorcycle before the tournament… but no, that wouldn't serve any real purpose. Atlas may lose the game but someone else would take his place as King, and the risk of getting caught was –

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts as the alarm went off with a blare. A couple of lights started blinking on the computer screen in front of him and announced that there was an unwelcomed guest in the basement, where a copy of practically every card ever made was stored.

With a growl he grabbed his Duel Disk before darting out of his office, calling security while he took the stairs down three steps at the time. He didn't dare to _wait_ for the elevator, nor did he have the nerve. Still, the way down to the basement took a couple of minutes, all while Kaiba's stomach twisted and turned in nervousness. He had _a lot_ of rare cards down there.

He hated not being in control, and called security again half way down. He screamed at them to hurry up and threatened to not ruin only their lives if they didn't, but also the lives of their friends and families. That always worked.

Kaiba arrived at the basement, barely out of breath. The security was still far away, and he swore under his breath. It was dead quiet in the narrow, dark corridors; he could still hear the alarm somewhere off in the distance but down here every sound seemed muffled. He couldn't hear the intruder, nor see him, and yet he knew he was here. He could feel it.

He started walking with fast and determined steps down the hallway, looking into the rooms on each side but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. All of the corridors were very narrow in order for the storage rooms to be bigger, and all of the rooms were filled with shelves stacked with endless rows of cards. Everything looked just the way it always had. Then someone suddenly ran around the corner further ahead and skidded to a stop; his feet were spread wide apart and his posture crouching. Their eyes met.

Kaiba vaguely recognized him, but had no idea where he might have seen the young boy standing in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Kaiba, or a couple of years younger. He had spiky orange hair standing right up on his head, hard grey eyes, typical low-life clothes and a bag over his shoulder, obviously filled with Duel Monsters cards. He also had orange Satellite tattoos all over his face.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. The Satellite boy grinned wickedly.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.

"A thief." The answer was immediate and even though his voice was low Kaiba could hear him perfectly.

"So you admit it?"

"What else would I do?" He answered with a question, making Kaiba madder by the second. Not only did he steal from one of the most powerful persons in the world of Duel Monsters, but he actually had the nerve to _mock_ him?

"Give back the cards and surrender, and I might not completely destroy your life."

This only seemed to amuse the thief, who chuckled, but Kaiba was dead serious. He didn't know what cards the Satellite had gotten his dirty hands on, but no doubt they were some of the most rare and powerful ones.

"Why don't you move out of the way, and I might not have to use violence to get out of here." The thief countered. Kaiba snorted.

"If you want to get out of here you're going to have to duel me." He raised his left arm and Duel Disk, engaging it with a small sound. Standing like that he blocked the hallway, effectively cutting the thief off from freedom. The Satellite thief also raised his arm, but didn't start up his Disk. He gave up a short, humorless laugh.

"You and I both know you're only stalling until the security gets here."

As if confirming that, Kaiba's pager beeped a few times before going quiet. That meant the security now had reached the building, and that they soon were here. Kaiba allowed himself to smile slightly, knowing he had the thief trapped now.

* * *

Crow studied the man standing in front of him with a self-confident grin on his lips. On the inside, his heart was hammering furiously and his stomach twisted into a ball of nervousness. He really didn't know how to get himself out of the trouble he was in right now, even though he did everything to keep it from showing. He'd never show weakness to someone like this – because of course he knew who Seto Kaiba was, the man was a living legend.

Kaiba stood in front of him, his feet wide apart and blocking the narrow corridor. There was no way he could simply force his way out of there, even though he had told the brunet he would. Kaiba was bigger than him and probably stronger too, although he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't even turn around and run back the same way he'd gotten there, because just like so many other times he'd gotten into the building through the ventilation system.

He had to be able to get past Kaiba somehow. Winning over him in a duel was out of the question, security would be there long before they'd even finished their first turn. Wrestling him down by pure force was impossible too, so he had to be able to surprise Kaiba somehow, throw him off guard…

* * *

Kaiba should've known something was wrong when the Satellite boy suddenly grinned wildly and braced himself. Then he dashed forward, making Kaiba unconsciously raise his arms for protection, but it was too late. The orange-haired boy was up close to him in the blink of an eye, grabbing onto his shoulders and painfully crashing their lips together. Kaiba's eyes shot wide open and he gasped involuntarily, allowing the Satellite to dart his tongue in there for a split second and taste his mouth before he pulled back. The force of the impact and the sheer surprise made Kaiba stagger backwards, but the thief had put more weight on one hand causing Kaiba to spin half-way around, his back suddenly pressed against the wall.

The Satellite brushed past him, quickly escaping.

It all happened in nothing but seconds, and then the Satellite thief was gone. Kaiba could hear him running down the corridor, laughing lightly. Kaiba himself simply stood where the thief had left him, staring out into nothing, mouth hanging open, his arms by his side and for once completely defenseless.

* * *

**A/N:** I did it for the lulz. I did it for the lulz. I did it for the lulz.

Oh but hell, I liked this! :D Even though I generally don't approve of crossovers (mind you, this is probably the first and last one I'll ever write) this was just an odd idea I got while trying to sleep, basically: "Wouldn't Kaiba and Crow make a cute couple~?" And I had to write it down, you know?

Both of them are like what, 17-18 here...? Something like that. So basically I simply moved Kaiba forward in time, ignoring any inconsistancies. Um, also ignore that Crow would have to make it out of Satellite to be able to get to the Kaiba Corp. Tower. (Is there even a tower anymore? Didn't Judai blow it up? xD)

Oh and my GX:ers... don't worry. I'm working on a longer Rivalshipping fic ;)


End file.
